


A tree and Crow

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: Pynch Week 2018 [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, Pre Adam Ronan, Pynch Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: " Daddy hit Mommy." Ronin goes with his nephew to see a therapist and thinks the therapist is really cute.Pynch Week 2018 Day 1:soulmate AU.





	A tree and Crow

Ronan groaned as he took off his muddy boots and walked over to the kitchen chair. He had been up since 2 a.m. trying to help one of his Cowles, Betsy give birth to her calf and finally after 10 hours she finally managed it and Ronan could come back inside his farmhouse and relax. 

Ronin stripped his shirt off and made his way to the restroom, he quickly washed his face and then stuck his head under the running faucet, once he did that he stood back up and shook out his hair.

Ronan was towel drying his hair when he decided to turn around and look at his back through the mirror, swirling black lines went up his shoulder blades and down his back but in the midst of all of the chaos the Centerpoint of the tattoo was of a Tree and Crow that is what his soulmate mark had manifested as when he was 17.

At first he thought it could have been his teenhood friend/nemesis but then found out that Kavinskys Mark was of a Fox and pig.

He sighed and stretched as he made his way back down to the kitchen and started up a pot of coffee.

his phone rang, he picked it up, he looked at it,

Declan

It had been about a week since he had talked to Declan and after that he remembered after they got into a fight why he stopped talking to his idiot older brother.

" what!?" He asked answering the phone.

" Uncle Ronan?" a young voice questioned on the other end of the phone. Ronin took a deep breath before releasing it.

"Hey Donnie, what's up? where's your dad or Mama buddy?"

His nephew Donnie was quiet for a few minutes before he started crying. Ronan was stunned.

" What's wrong? talk to me."

" D-D Daddy hit Mommy, and she's not moving, and I'm- I'm- I'm under the bed up at the bed-" there was a pause from his nephew and in the silence Ronan heard a crash.

"Okay buddy, here's what I want you to do I want you to get off the phone with me and call 911 and tell him exactly what you just told me I will be there, okay buddy? can you do that?" this time Ronan could hear some yelling in the background he cursed and quickly got up and grabbed his car keys.

This was going to be a long night.

\------------------------------------------------------

Dr Adam Parrish stood at the front desk receiving the clipboard for the next patient.

Donnie Lynch, age 12. called and about his dad physically abusing his mom... 

Adam clench his fist and closed his eyes. he read some more of the police report before making his way to the waiting room.

In the waiting room there were for children two sitting with adults and the other two were playing with some of the toys.

"Donnie Lynch?!" He called, a small thin boy who had a line of stitches just above his eyebrow and a tall brooding man in all black stood up from their seats. Adams breath hitched as the man in Black turned his way, he was gorgeous, a slight blush covered Adams cheeks and nose. he cleared his throat and the dark man smirk as Adam motion for them to follow and he led them to his office.

Once the trio were in his office he led the two over to his little sitting area with a couch in two chairs as well as a little coffee table.

He offered them both something to drink, the older man declined but Donnie tentatively agreed and he gave the boy a bottle of orange juice from his mini fridge.

Sitting back down he turned to Donnie.

"ello Donnie," damn his stupid accent, "I'm Dr Parrish but you can call me Dr Adam, or Adam if you like." he gave the boy a gentle smile, he got a tentative one in return.

"Do you know why you're here Donnie?" he asks the boy who just nodded tentatively.

" Daddy hit Mommy." Adam nodded and glanced out of the corner of his eye to make sure his tape recorder was recording so he could write this all down later.

"Who is this you brought with you today Donnie?" the boy looked at the older man next to him before turning back. " this is my uncle Ronan he's staying with me until Mommy gets out of the hospital." 

"That's nice." he glanced over and gave her own in a smile.

" are you related to the mother or to the,"

"Definition of a father." Adam frowned at his choice of language while in front of the child. but then Ronin surprised him by turning to his nephew.

"If I ever hear you repeat the things I say or if your mother tells me you are repeating the things I say I will whomp are behind so good that you'll fill it for months and then make you clean the cowl stalls when you come to visit. do you understand?" he shot at unamused look at the child who just nodded but smiled.

\----------------------------------------

it was his nephew second meeting with dr. Parrish and Ronan cursed at where his thoughts were going.

'Damn Dr Parish was cute,' Ronin thought as he sat there listening to his nephew and the doctor talk. 

Ronan attention was caught when the doctor lifted his hand to push back a piece of hair his sleeve fell down a little and Ronan caught sight of some black lines on the doctors wrist.

When Ronan tune back to the conversation he found his nephew was talking about Soulmarks.

"Mommy has a mark, Uncle Matthew has one too sodas Uncle Ronan, I have a mark but daddy didn't have one. mommy said that's why Daddy was always mad. but why would that make him mad?"

Well that was new, so perfect Declan didn't have a soul Mark. he snorted and the blue eyes of the doctor turned and a Dusty eyebrow lifted, the gays held for a few minutes before the doctor turn back to engage his nephew.

They went to three more sessions with dr. Parrish and on the third session Ronan left without a shirt, a cute doctor's number and a promise to meet up for a cup of coffee.

\----------------------------------------

Adam was in the middle of a conversation with a much more livelier 12 year old, Winsaid 12 year old knocked over his bottle of juice and onto his uncle who was laying on the floor between them with earbuds in and who quickly jumped up and cursed when said juice landed on him.

The man took off his shirt and turn to slightly glare at his nephew and to lightly scold him to be more careful. 

But when he turned around Adam gast and lifted his wrist and yanked up his shirt sleeve, a Tree and Crow. 

the mark on mr. Lynch's back matched the one on Adams wrist, matching soulmarks. smiled.


End file.
